


Tender Sunday mornings

by Yuki_desu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_desu/pseuds/Yuki_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxed mornings of the loving couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at steamy scenes...hoping it won't be too bad!

A typical Sunday morning in the Aomine household would start with…

“WAHHHH~” cried a certain blunette with sparkling pink eyes at the break of day.

Daiki growled in his deep slumber upon hearing the shrill cry of his daughter, sending vibrations throughout his naked chest, causing Satsuki who was snuggled up against her husband to wake up.

“Hnngh…Daiki..it’s your shift today…” Satsuki whimpered as she lightly kicks the father of the crying child and attempts to return back to her peaceful state of sleep.

However, that was a futile attempt for the said husband of hers was nowhere near an awaken state to pacify their daughter.

“Wahhhhhh,wahhh(sniffsniff)” continued the baby of the household.

After several tries in waking up Daiki through gentle kicks and nudges, Satsuki takes it upon herself to increase the intensity of her actions in ways more than one.

“Dai-chan~” Satsuki hums in her honeyed voice as she straddles her sleeping bear of a husband.

Upon feeling the extra(and quite comforting) weight and warmth near his crotch, Daiki slurs out of his slumber and places a hand on his wife’s waist while the other goes up to his eyes to cover the glaring morning light coming in from the window.

Satsuki teasingly leans down to press herself onto Daiki’s half naked body(he sleeps without a top), making sure that he could feel her ample chest.

“What..” Daiki was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Satsuki before he could continue to ask what she was doing.

After a good minute or so, the couple broke away from their “good morning” kiss and Satsuki answers Daiki’s (incomplete) question in her most seductive voice with “Hey dear, please wake up and take care of your crying child and I’ll repay you with a lot more kisses later, ok?”

Despite being taken aback by his wife’s unusually sultry antics early in the morning, he quickly smirks and replies in a husky voice “ Make sure you fulfill that promise, wifey.” ,before rushing over to pacify his sniffing daughter in the other room.

Within a few minutes, the sniffles and cries of the baby dies down to peaceful and soft breathing.

After making sure his baby girl was in her own lala land, Daiki lowers the baby into her cot and quietly shuffles out of the nursery.

“Well, that was fast…kyaa!” was what Satsuki could say before she felt a pair of strong muscular arms sweep her up from the side of the bed to the center of it and settling her onto the laps of her husband such that Daiki was sitting up with his back to the headboard of their bed and Satsuki was facing the windows.

While he admires how Satsuki’s skin seems to shine under the morning rays of sun, Daiki leans in,fully enjoying how his wife still blushes whenever he stares too long at her.“I’m back to receive the promised repayment” huffed Daiki as he closed in to give gentle pecks onto the fair skin of his wife’s neck.

“nnn..Daiki..” whines Satsuki as she lifts her head to give better excess for Daiki’s romantically tender advances.

After a while ,Satsuki holds onto Daiki’s face to make him face her as she presses several light kisses onto his uncharacteristically soft lips. Their kisses grow in intensity as the heat they are feeling within their bodies increases as well. Daiki’s lips slide past Satsuki’s as she moans into his mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as the frequency of moans and pants exchanged increases.

When they are satisfied, Satsuki peels away from Daiki and lays her head to his chest, sniffing in his manly scent and enjoying the comfort of his equally disturbed rate of breathing.

Daiki on the other hand, rests his chin on Satsuki’s head, getting his fill of the heavenly sweet smell of her hair.

As they stay together in comfortable silence, the uneven couple slowly but surely returns back to their dreamland before their baby girl wakes them up again…

**Author's Note:**

> awkward ending...BUT IT'S OK,I'LL TRY AGAIN SOON!  
> heheheh...  
> i thought it was very momoi-ish to lure aomine with his own desires,she's the foxy one afterall~


End file.
